


Good Day

by allidoissin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DomPapyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Frisk has a plan, Frisk has like the bare minimum of a plan, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sans Has a Bad Time, Sans Remembers Resets, Smut in first chapter, So much angst, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, SubSans, broken soulbond, reset, sorry Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidoissin/pseuds/allidoissin
Summary: Life on the surface was... incredible.For two years monsters have been thriving including Sans himself. But when the unthinkable happens Sans is left to pick up the pieces.Thankfully Papyrus is always willing to help.





	1. Good day... until it's not.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been flopping around in my brain for a while now and I just had to get it out on paper (metaphorically). Sans angst is something I always enjoy and hopefully other people do too! Not sure exactly how long this will end up being (maybe 7-8 chapters) but I'm determined to tackle something a little more than smut oneshots.  
> 

The surface was… incredible.

The future had been a little shaky at first; thousands of monsters only told of in ancient legends suddenly pouring out from a mountain cave tend to startle humankind. But Asgore was a kind ruler and turned his humble nature to initiating contact with the humans, helped by his estranged queen Toriel, and their newfound ambassador Frisk, the human child that saved all of them. Monsterkind became a constant media buzz feed, helping to garner favoritism from humans by winning them over with their peaceful and pleasant natures that came most naturally to them. The gold helped too. 

New laws and motions were passed to help integrate monsters into society as well as protect themselves and their property. Within the first year monsters had flourished and spread across the country, not just settling in the cozy town of Ebbot where they first spilled from the mountain. Several monsters did stay however, perhaps finding comfort from the strong, looming peak; preferring to remember their past and just how far they had come.

For two years they had been on the surface, and life absolutely could not be better for Sans. Leaving the soul-crushing confines of the Underground and being able to see the sunset and stars everyday did wonders for his state of mind. After a long talk with the kid during their third week on the surface the reality of their situation began to settle lightly on his soul. No more resets. _Ever again_. That in and of itself was therapeutic enough, especially with the pure look of regret and conviction the kid had presented. They truly were done… and he trusted them fully this time. Sans had nearly broken down that night.

Life moved on and a mere three days later his brother decided to drop another bombshell on him. He… confessed. To loving him. Far more than a brother should. Sans remembered standing in the living room of their mostly constructed house on the surface, frozen in shock at Papyrus’ stuttered words. An orange blush had spread across the taller skeletons face, hands wringing nervously in front of him as he awaited Sans’ response. His battle body had been stored at this point, finding little use since the Royal Guard no longer existed. He was clothed in casual attire; some faded blue jeans that were actually long enough to fit him and an orange sweater to protect against the early autumn chill. Even in such normal clothes he looked stunning.

This wasn’t possible though. How could his brother; the only true constant in his life; the ray of sunlight in the gaping maw of despair during the resets; the one he had been pining for for so long; actually love him back? How could his perfect, wonderful brother actually love a worthless, self-loathing piece of shit like him? On his braver days Sans had thought about confessing, but the sheer roiling terror in his soul at the mere prospect of rejection always ceased his words. But he hadn’t confessed. _Papyrus_ did.

He must have been staring, slack-jawed for a moment too long because Papyrus suddenly began trembling, tears beginning to pool in his eyesockets. He began stammering apologies and telling the stunned smaller skeleton to forget he said anything as he turned away. Sans’ frozen thought processes finally caught back up to him. He did the only thing he could think to do in that situation. Sans jolted forward, grasping at Papyrus’ retreating figure, yanking on the red scarf the younger still wore with pride and kissed him.

Everything else was history after that.

 

~~~~~

 

“mmmf… f-fuck paps.”

Every day was different now. Something new and exciting was always happening in their lives, and it never once repeated itself. Just earlier today Sans had spent most of the morning helping to catalogue different groups of star clusters at the Mt. Ebott Observatory where he volunteered. The day was spent inputting information into tables, driving his favorite coworker Anne crazy with terrible puns, and texting his brother about dinner plans for later that night. He had gained another point of HP bringing him to 7/7 which called for celebration, so Papyrus had enthusiastically demanded. Dinner with Undyne and Alphys at their cozy little house in the city.

Dinner had gone about as well as it could with Undyne’s rambunctious character in the mix, threatening to suplex Papyrus into the wall if he didn’t get the lead chef promotion at the fancy restaurant where he worked. Sans had laughed heartily and assured them there was no way he wouldn’t. Papyrus’ cooking skills had improved tremendously since coming to the surface, plus the restaurant owners adored the boisterous skeleton monster. Papyrus had beamed at the compliment, swooping down to clank his teeth against Sans’ skull, causing him to blush a furious blue and Alphys to squeal with happiness.

The night had carried on pleasantly with conversations about Alphy’s new green energy project recently gaining funding from the government as well as Undyne passing her entrance exam into the local police academy. The couples finally decided to call it quits after the dining room table was nearly cleaved in two from an intense arm wrestling match between a certain loud skeleton monster and a certain crazy fish lady.

Sans moaned softly at the slow drag of tongue against his summoned labia.

Yep, life could not be better. The gold Sans had managed to save for himself and Papyrus (mostly Papyrus) had gone a long way, successfully paying for their new home in the country and easily covering their other expenses with plenty left over for many years to come.

And he was _bonded_. Soul bonded to the most kind, loving, and perfect monster he had ever had the privilege of knowing.

Sans cried out and arched his spine against the plush comforter beneath him as the tongue dragged itself harshly against his clit. A bolt of pleasure coiled along his spine and rushed to his skull, making him see stars. Not quite an orgasm, but almost. He whined when the skull nestled between his spread femurs stopped to fix him with a knowing look.

“You were drifting,” Papyrus said, his dark eyesockets glimmering with mirth.

 Sans’ soul pulsed with unbridled affection and endless love for the monster below him, feelings that were returned tenfold through their shared connection.

“s-sorry paps,” Sans breathed out, shuddering as the taller of the two lowered back into position and exhaled warmly against his sex. He figured he wouldn’t get lost in his thoughts again for the rest of the night if his brother had anything to do with it. He jolted slightly at the conjured tongue sliding through the moist folds of his sex, an airy moan leaving his parted teeth as his pleasure drifted higher.

“just, ahn, t-thinkin’ about how f-fuckin’ lucky i am,” Sans panted, arching his spine again as the muscle circled his clit.

The taller hummed in acknowledgement of the statement and Sans could feel the delighted pulse of agreement filter through his soul. Papyrus suddenly redoubled his efforts, gliding his tongue swiftly and diligently against the quivering folds, seeking to push his brother to climax. Sans cried out anew at the sudden change of pace, flinging his hands away from the sheets to grapple at Papyrus’ skull in an unspoken plea to not stop.

“f-fuck! paps!” Sans moaned loudly when the probing muscle drifted away from his clit and pressed persistently inside his walls. Papyrus’ grip tightened on his hips to keep his bucking to a minimum, fully intending to drive every lust filled sound he possibly could from his smaller lover. His tongue curled insistently against the front wall of his brother’s vagina, stroking roughly over the heated flesh and little bundle of nerves he knew would drive Sans crazy. His own arousal was becoming extremely difficult to ignore; straining against the black dress slacks he was still wearing, eager to be buried inside the smaller monster’s magic.

After just a few more passes of his brother’s tongue Sans’ climax surged over him, locking his bones and forcing a stuttering wail from his mouth. His soul pulsed wildly at the onset of the orgasm, sending wave after wave of pure ecstasy crashing through his frame, completely blowing his eyelights into wide, hazy spheres. He felt Papyrus shudder against him, clearly affected by the muffled feedback between them.

Papyrus drank from him fully as the fresh surge of Sans’ essence coated his tongue. He slowed his tongue’s movements, furthering the aftershocks of his bondmate’s climax until Sans finally shrank away from the overstimulating contact. Papyrus released his grip and moved back fully, passing his tongue over his teeth to clear away any remnants of blue tinged slick from his mouth. He gazed down lovingly at the skeleton splayed out and panting on the bed. Sans’ joints were flushed with the azure tone of his magic, hissing breaths escaped his open mouth as the pleasure gave way to a heady afterglow.

He looked beautiful. Papyrus couldn’t help the fresh surge of pure, unadulterated love from filtering through his soul. He felt the response from his lover and grinned when Sans’ eyes fluttered open and fixed him with a burning look. Sans reached for him and Papyrus closed the distance, pressing their teeth together in a heated kiss. Sans quickly went to work undoing the buttons of Papyrus’ dress shirt, moaning into his lovers mouth when the taller skeleton ground his still clothed erection against his soaked pussy. With the shirt discarded Sans took a brief moment to run his hands along the pristine, ivory bones of his brother’s ribcage, his breath hitching when Papyrus broke their kiss to explore the cervical vertebrae of his neck with gentle licks and nips.

“someone’s horny tonight,” Sans snickered.

“Says the one who was trying to put their hand down my pants the entire drive home!” Papyrus grumbled.

“was i getting too _handsy_ for you?”

Papyrus choked on an indignant noise, moving back to fix the other with a glare.

Sans just chuckled and moved his hands lower, brushing over the hem of his brother’s pants before swiftly popping the button loose and reaching through the fabric to grasp the confined member. Papyrus groaned against his lover’s clavicle at the firm stroke of phalanges along his straining cock. Sans only grinned wider and planted several kisses on the underside of his mandible, his soul vibrating with eager anticipation.

Papyrus managed to extricate himself from Sans’ grip, urging the smaller skeleton to lay back down on the bed while he shed the last of his clothing. He paused then; his soul’s excited pulses becoming more subdued as his eyes were drawn to his brother’s ribcage. With a soft touch Papyrus gently traced the faded scar that bisected Sans’ middle; starting at his left shoulder, marring the bone down to his right hip. As his thoughts turned darker and his soul pinged in distress Sans grasped his hand and moved it back to the center of his sternum directly over where his soul was housed.

“paps… it’s in the past.”

“I know but…”

“pap, i’m fine. you’re fine,” Sans said quietly.

Papyrus sighed and nodded. Sans was struck by just how much his brother had matured over the past few years. He still retained his overexcited attitude about most things that Sans loved but his countenance had become jaded. Maybe it was being on the surface and out in the real world that did it or perhaps the truth about their time Underground (and subsequently keeping it a secret to preserve everyone’s happy ending). Either way Sans found himself mourning the loss of innocence his perfect brother had held for so long.

Sans was shaken from his thoughts once again when his soul fluttered with shared desire as Papyrus pressed his teeth gently against his. The smaller monster moaned into the kiss, shuddering as Papyrus held Sans’ hips steady and dragged his throbbing cock through his folds, effectively slicking up the underside of his member.

“pap, p-please,” Sans whimpered lowly, his arousal surging again after the tender moment. He grasped at his brother’s forearms to ground himself as Papyrus gently pressed inside, the head of his member disappearing with a soft pop. Both monsters groaned at the current of pleasure that lit up their souls when the taller skeleton sank deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed. Sans keened in ecstasy at the pleasant stretch of his walls over his brother’s cock and wrapped his legs tightly around Papyrus’ hips to draw him deeper. He loved this. The pure feeling of connection thrumming through his soul and groin had his bones burning, willing to give everything he was to his soulmate. He knew Papyrus felt exactly the same as he stared at him with eyes so filled with desire. Stars, his brother was so cool.

Papyrus began a slow, sweet pace; in absolutely no rush for this lovemaking session to end. Both of them took their time, completely lost in the sensations of each other. With a crackle of energy Sans’ soul manifested itself above his sternum, gleaming brightly in the darkened bedroom. The organ dripped lasciviously onto his own sternum, painting his chest with gentle splatters of blue-tinged liquid.

It was calling.

Papyrus shuddered and felt his own soul manifest at the call. Like magnets the two organs were drawn together, orange melding into blue in an action so intimate, so raw that it made both monsters cry out in renewed pleasure. The taller of the two gradually sped up his motions, pumping into his lover harder and faster, quickly becoming desperate to reach their peaks.

The melding of their souls pushed their tactile senses to the extreme. Every brush of bone on bone, teeth on vertebrae, every drag of Papyrus’ cock inside those tight, heated walls brought an explosion of pleasure until with one last hard thrust they came.

Sans arched his back and screamed when Papyrus pulled him flush one last time. His walls clamped down around his brother’s member, milking him for everything he was worth as Papyrus cried out and coated his insides with spurt after spurt of his release. Their souls climaxed at the same time, splattering both lovers with excess magic in the heat of the moment.

Finally, after minutes of both monsters supporting each other through the aftershocks of quite possibly one of the best orgasms either had ever experienced their souls separated and drifted back to their respective owners. Sans shivered when Papyrus gingerly pulled out of his oversensitive pussy, allowing both monsters to dispel their sexual magic. Sans managed a weak chuckle as Papyrus fairly collapsed next to him on the bed, grasping at him and gathering his slack bones into a comfortable embrace. Sans sighed and snuggled closer, threading his phalanges into his brother’s ribcage and bidding his exhausted eyes to shut.

“Sans,” Papyrus murmured tiredly. “Don’t go to sleep yet, we need to clean up.”

“mmmm, t’morrow paps. sleep.”

“Saaaaaaans.” Papyrus tried to make his voice sound stern but failed miserably. Sans just chuckled again and nuzzled closer. He was comfy. There was no way in hell they were cleaning up tonight. After a few moments of comfortable silence he felt Papyrus shift restlessly.

“Sans?” Papyrus questioned quietly, gently stroking up and down the smaller skeleton’s spine.

“mmm, yeah paps?” Sans slurred, dragging himself out of his partial sleep.

“I’m... proud of you brother,” Papyrus whispered, clacking his teeth to the dome of Sans’ skull.

Sans blinked, temporarily floored by the other’s statement. He lifted his head to stare at the taller skeleton and was met with a gaze so full of love that it made his soul beat faster. “why?”

“You’ve come so far since we got here,” Papyrus said with an easy grin. “You’re much happier now, and you’ve gained six more points of HoPe! I’m just… so glad!”

Sans could tell he was. He could feel it in his own soul. Staring into those soft eyesockets of the only monster that would ever truly matter to him; ever know of precisely what he had been through; Sans felt his magic surging again. He pushed Papyrus onto his back on the bed and quickly straddled the taller monster, planting kiss after kiss over his face, his mandible, and his neck.

“you,” Sans whispered. “because of you. i love you papyrus, so damn much.”

Papyrus was speechless but Sans could feel his soul responding in kind. Both of their magic had re-summoned and Sans shivered as he slowly sank himself down on the thick shaft. He moved slowly, groaning when Papyrus caressed his femurs and met each thrust with care. Sleep would just have to wait. He had a bondmate to worship.

 

~~~~~

 

Why was it so cold in here?

Sans tossed and turned on the bed, grumbling at the annoying change of atmosphere. Usually skeletons were not bothered much by changes in temperature but for some reason his bones felt alarmingly chilled. He reached toward the other side of the bed searching for Papyrus. Snuggling up to his brother would certainly solve this issue.

But no one was there. Sans started creeping back to full consciousness in puzzlement. It couldn’t be morning already with how dark it was in their room. Papyrus shouldn’t have gotten up to go to work yet. He blinked his eyes blearily in the darkness, his eyelights finally manifesting and slowly bringing everything into focus.

When had he put on clothes? Granted it was just a tank top and black track shorts but he didn’t remember getting redressed last night. There was no need when it was just him and Papyrus in their house on the surface.

And why the fuck was he on a dirty mattress?

Sans froze. This room looked familiar. The old treadmill he used to play pranks with, the trash tornado in the corner steadily whirling around, socks scattered across the floor.

No…

He shot up and spun around on the mattress so fast he thought his spine might crack.

No no no.

The window showed it was snowing outside. It was summer on the surface.

No no no no no no!

A weak, obviously artificial light filtered in from outside. He was back in his old room. In his and Papyrus’ old house. Under… Underground.

NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONO!!!

Sans screamed.


	2. In which shit goes down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're cooking with gas! Here's chapter two where shit hits the fan and Pap has absolutely no idea what to do. Fun times ahead for everyone! There won't be much smut for a little while now but stay tuned... we'll get there. ;)

Papyrus had never required a lot of sleep. He had always felt it a waste of time that was better spent working on puzzles, learning how to cook better, or simply reading. He could get by on a slim four or five hours of sleep at night and feel right as rain the next day.

So when he awoke at 4:47am that morning he at first assumed he had completed a perfectly normal sleep cycle. But he felt… exhausted, like he hadn’t really slept at all. Like he had been up all night bracing for… something.

Something felt… _wrong_.

Papyrus sat up in his racecar bed, rubbing his hands tiredly over his face. He didn’t technically need to be up for another few hours since his self-enforced sentry shift didn’t start until 8am. It was far too early to start breakfast but he couldn’t see himself getting back to sleep anytime soon. His soul was-

Sans screamed.

Papyrus jolted from his thoughts and scrambled from his bed, nearly tripping over the scattered bedsheets in his haste to reach his door. Sans suffered from night terrors quite often, frequently waking up in the middle of the night shouting for him (“papyrus, don’t!”) and thrashing wildly until Papyrus finally managed to fully rouse him. The taller skeleton would sometimes even find him in the kitchen at odd hours of the night, nursing a shot of fire whiskey and clutching his head as if trying to forget something terrible.

But this…

This was horrible. The sounds coming from Sans’ room as Papyrus raced down the hallway were positively terrifying. Bone attacks shearing through carpet, wood splintering apart, drywall cracking as the walls were impacted. But the worst part was the screaming. Sans’ screams were filled with nothing but horror and loss, sounds Papyrus never wanted to hear coming from his own brother. It sounded as if his world had ended, as if everything he had ever known or loved had been ripped cruelly from his grasp. He had to _help_ him!

Wrenching the door open Papyrus was forced to stop under the ‘weight’ of Sans’ magic currently ripping the room apart. He stared on in shock at the amount of destruction Sans hand managed to wreak in such a short period of time. The walls were pockmarked with bones that flew awry from their caster, his bookcase was utterly destroyed, spilling its contents all over the floor, ripped pages raining down like confetti. And in the middle of it all sat Sans, huddled on the center of his dirty mattress clutching at his skull like it was about to split apart. Magic flickered wildly from his left eye socket, the conduit spewing blue flame-like wisps that guttered and flared brilliantly in the darkness. A sharp crackle of energy sounded like a gunshot in the room. Papyrus looked up horrified as his brother’s gaster blaster snapped into existence over his heaving frame, its draconic maw split open widely. With a droning hum that grew louder by the second, magic gathered at the back of the skull’s mouth, readying itself to dole out untold destruction.

Without a second thought to his own wellbeing Papyrus waded through the miasma of thickened magic in the air, reaching desperately for his brother. If Sans continued the way he was their house would be destroyed in minutes and Sans might seriously injure himself or the other townsmonsters of Snowdin.

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted over the cacophonous din. “SANS YOU HAVE TO STOP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!”

Miraculously none of Sans’ wayward attacks hit the taller skeleton at all as he proceeded forward, fighting the crushing pressure of the smaller skeleton’s outburst. It was almost as if his brother’s magic was actively avoiding him whether subconsciously or not, Papyrus couldn’t be sure.

“SANS! I’M RIGHT HERE!” Papyrus crept closer. The gaster blaster droned louder.

“SANS!” Papyrus pushed forward clasping his hands on Sans’ shaking shoulders. All at once everything stopped. The gaster blaster let out a whining shriek and shattered into nonexistence along with the rest of the conjured attack magic. Sans gasped sharply, his eyelights guttering out completely as his head suddenly jerked up to regard Papyrus with a sunken, death-like stare.

“…p-paps? what happ-”

The words were whispered so quietly Papyrus almost didn’t catch them. Before he could even speak he watched as his brother’s eyelights winked back into his sockets, wavering with fresh tears. A sob spilled from between the smaller monster’s teeth, followed by another and another. Before he knew it his arms were wrapped tightly around his brother’s trembling frame, crushing him to his ribcage.

“It’s okay Sans! I’m right here. I’m okay and so are you.”

Sans seemed to pause for just a moment before the dam broke. Great wailing cries spilled from his mouth as he buried his skull in his brother’s chest, grasping desperately at the cotton nightshirt. His tears were quickly soiling the fabric but Papyrus couldn’t find it in himself to care with how absolutely devastated Sans appeared. His soul _hurt_ with the receding terror of the moment and the anguish that flowed from his brother in waves.

“i’m s-sorry, god p-paps. i’m so f-fuckin’ sorry,” Sans sobbed harder.

“Sans, you have nothing to apologize for,” Papyrus mumbled against his brother’s skull, gently stroking his spine soothingly. He willed his soul to cease its furious beating, trying to calm himself down along with Sans in the process. He had never seen Sans this bad before. He had seen him wipe tears from his face and sit there shivering while Papyrus handed him a glass of water and rubbed his back, but never absolutely distraught like this. Papyrus swallowed and did his best to ignore the shiver up his spine before shifting the smaller monster in his grasp, unsuccessfully trying to make Sans look at him.

“Sans, what did you see? Why are you so upset?”

Sans cringed and curled deeper in on himself. “i-i can’t paps. p-please god, i c-can’t.”

It took almost two hours for Papyrus to finally calm Sans down enough for him to drift back to an uneasy sleep. The entire time was spent gently rocking the other in his grasp, rubbing up and down his spine and occasionally humming old songs Sans would sometimes sing to him when they were far younger. When Sans’ sobs dwindled down to shaking gasps and then finally a steady breathing that signaled sleep, Papyrus dared to stand, gently cradling the lax form of his brother in his arms. He glanced around the trashed room once before deciding this would not do at all for a decent place to rest. Sans’ already filthy mattress was beyond toast, ripped to shreds by sharpened bones and spilling fluffy cotton and springs all over the floor.

Papyrus shuddered and turned from the room, carrying his charge to his own bedroom down the hall. He gently settled the other underneath his own sheets, tucking him in and drawing his phalanges delicately down his cheek. His soul pulsed with affection and another emotion Papyrus had been afraid to come to terms with for a while now. He… couldn’t tell him. Sans already had so much on his plate with the nightmares and obvious depression (Papyrus wasn’t stupid, he had Undernet after all). Sans didn’t need to know just how much his grin, when he successfully made Papyrus snicker at a pun, made his soul flutter. Or how his constant praises made Papyrus feel like absolutely nothing could stop him.

He didn’t need to know that his younger brother _loved_ him. He would probably be disgusted by the admittance, horrified that he had somehow messed up and made his brother love him. He would blame himself…

Papyrus jerked himself out of his dismal thoughts, shaking his skull. He checked his phone, balking at the late hour. 8:05am. He was late for his sentry shift! Well, self-enforced sentry shift. He wasn’t an actual sentry after all, not yet anyways. He paused to look down at his sleeping brother again, slightly relieved to see Sans’ face more relaxed now than earlier. Sans shouldn’t work today, he needed to stay home and rest. But Papyrus needed to make a good impression on Undyne so he could get into the Royal Guard, so he could earn more gold than Sans managed to bring in, so he could take care of his brother… instead of the other way around.

Shooting a quick text to Undyne about Sans taking the day off, Papyrus penned out a sticky note for the smaller skeleton when he woke up.

SANS,  
I’M AT WORK BUT I’LL BE RIGHT UP THE ROAD  
IF YOU NEED ME! PLZ CALL ME WHEN YOU  
WAKE UP! UNDYNE KNOWS YOU ARE  
SICK TODAY SO DO NOT WORRY   
ABOUT YOUR SHIFT!  
SINCERELY,  
THE GREAT PAPYRUS

On another note he wrote:

P.S.  
THERE’S LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI  
AND A FRESH BOTTLE OF KETCHUP  
IN THE FRIDGE. I’LL BE  
HOME SOON. PLZ TRY NOT  
TO MAKE A MESS!

And another:

I MEAN IT LAZYBONES!

Papyrus stuck the notes to the pillow next to his brother’s head. Before he could lose his nerve he bent down quickly and gently clanked his teeth to the smooth skull, blushing lightly at the quiet murmur it produced. The larger monster dressed himself in his battle body and left, leaving the door to his room open so Sans wouldn’t feel trapped when he awoke again. Stepping out of the front door and into the cold air of Snowdin Papyrus paused at the click of the deadbolt sliding into place. He sagged against the door, clutching at his chest for a moment before squaring himself up and heading in the direction of his forest puzzles.

The excitement of the morning had long since passed… so why did his soul still feel wrong?

 

~~~~~

 

Snowdin forest was constantly covered in snow. That’s probably how the whole area got its name anyway, though how snow managed to fall Underground was a mystery in and of itself. Most of the denizens chalked it up to magic. Snow would constantly build up on the ground, making most paths impassable unless cleared dutifully with snow shovels or actual constant foot traffic. Most monsters that lived in the tiny town deemed it an unfortunate nuisance to deal with on a daily basis, constantly having to clear the powder from their doorsteps, roofs, and shop windows. Not to mention having to bundle up all the time just to venture outside.

Sans used to enjoy the snow. It looked pretty, glimmering in the artificial light of the Underground as the little snowflakes fell to the earth. The cold never really bothered him, being a skeleton and all. He had no skin to feel the bite of the chill and really only wore the bulky clothing he did to cover his bones for proprieties sake. Plus that blue jacket was fucking comfortable and those sleeves were great for snoozing on.

But now, as Sans stared dully at the glaring white powder all around him, interspersed by pine trees pregnant with the weight of snow, he couldn’t feel… anything. He didn’t hate it, he didn’t like it. He just felt _numb_.

When he woke just a few hours after Papyrus had left he nearly panicked again. Everything was gone. Everything he had finally started working for back on the surface was just… gone. In one night. Sans sat up in Papyrus’ bed, shaking like a leaf as the reality of his situation began to crash down around him. His hand had brushed across the sticky notes Papyrus had left on the pillow, thankfully turning his focus. He read the notes, fresh tears beginning to pool in his sockets. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t be in this house, in his brother’s bed, surrounded by the comforting scent of him any longer. He gathered up the notes, shoving them in his track short’s pocket and teleported.

Quite frankly he didn’t give a shit where he teleported to at the moment. Over the giant bridge in Waterfall, the magma pools of Hotland, he didn’t care. Anything to stop the imminent promise of another anxiety attack or the throbbing pain in his soul. But he didn’t do either of those things. Some self-preservation part of his soul wouldn’t allow it, instead transporting him to a place in the woods he seldom went to. It was so far out in the trees that just walking there was near impossible with how high the snow managed to pile up.

Sans collapsed against a tree the second he popped back into existence, unable to keep his feet under him. He sank into the snow, shoving his back against the bark and curling into himself. Blue-tinged tears constantly fell from his sockets, freezing on his face. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move. The cold seeped into his bones, quickly becoming uncomfortable and then strangely numbing. He didn’t care. Two years of his new life… gone.

Why?

Why had they reset?

Why?!?

Sans’ soul was roiling in turmoil. It was taking everything in his power not to devolve back into another hysterical frenzy. Weren’t they happy on the surface? The humans had pretty much completely accepted monsterkind into the fold. Of course there were naysayers and dissenters but those groups were few and far between after the dust settled. The two species had worked together and created something beautiful and lasting in such a short time. Why had Frisk, the child that saved them all from their Underground tomb, ripped that away from them?

They had _promised_ him. They had looked him in the sockets and told him that they were done resetting. He had _trusted_ them. Something he rarely did with anyone, something he hated doing… and they betrayed him. Rage coiled through him. How _dare_ they. He was going to rip them apart, rend their limbs with bones, burn them to a crisp with raw, concentrated magic fired from a thousand blasters.

He felt nauseous, nearly having to lean over to vomit excess magic into the snow. Memories flooded him, memories of giant golden halls painted with blood and filled with cackling laughter. His scar felt like it was burning. He began hyperventilating again. The human, the fuckin’ kid had ruined his future _again_. Had ruined Papyrus’ future.

Papyrus.

At the thought of his beautiful, perfect brother Sans’ soul burned with shame. What would Papyrus think of his homicidal thoughts? No monster should ever harbor this much anger. The rage melted away to a raw, gaping sadness, bringing fresh tears to his sore eyesockets.

Papyrus.

What if this timeline was different? What if… Papyrus didn’t love him this time around? Every memory they had shared on the surface flashed through his head in a grotesque slideshow of bittersweet emotions. The first time they kissed, Papyrus jumping for joy with his new driver’s license, that trip to the Grand Canyon, the first time they made love, when Papyrus had asked him… to soulbond. Sans clutched at his chest, fisting his tank top harshly and allowing a fresh sob to escape his teeth.

This wasn’t fair. There were too many variables, too many things that could be changed; would be changed. He couldn’t do this again. Everything had been perfect last time. They had made it past just a few days on the surface with no reset in sight. Papyrus _loved_ him. Sans loved him back, more than he could ever know. His brother listened to him, shared his sorrow, helped him out of any crippling depression he might have had. They made a life together. They were _bonded_. And now it was gone.

Sans didn’t know how long he stayed sitting there in the snow. It had to have been hours with how stiff his phalanges became and how sore his joints were. He didn’t care. What did it matter? Apparently this really was all just a game, a game he could never win. He couldn’t even cheat the damned system even though he had tried with the machine in his locked basement. Nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. What was the point of continuing?

He sat there staring up through the dense pine needles above him, wishing it was sky he was looking at instead of a granite cavern ceiling shrouded by fog. He closed his eyes, breathing in the stagnant, frigid air, wondering how long it would take for him to dust out here. A noise stirred his attention, making him open his sockets and glance dully around him. The snow just a foot in front of him was moving, pushing aside as something burrowed up from underground.

A little yellow flower popped through the whiteness, shaking frozen water from his petals with a look of contempt. He caught sight of the despondent monster sitting against the tree and grinned widely.

“Well howdy there trashbag!”

Sans couldn’t bring himself to even respond to Flowey’s annoying greeting. He stared at the flower with dimmed eyelights, completely uninterested in anything the little bastard had to say. After everything the little demon had done before and even during Frisk’s journey, Sans should’ve annihilated the creature whenever it showed its face. But this time, he couldn’t bring himself to move a proverbial muscle or even command his magic in preparation of a possible attack.

“You’re looking pretty bad there friend,” Flowey commented, his face becoming more pensive. “Two years on the surface really did a number on ya, didn’t it.” He chuckled slightly at Sans’ flinch, needle teeth flashing in the light.

“Well listen, I’m not here to kill you or anything. The human wanted me to pass on a message.”

Sans perked up slightly at this. Of course, at the start of every reset Frisk would have just fallen and Flowey was always the first monster they saw (so they had told him). His eyelights sharpened and focused more intently on the little yellow flower.

“what,” Sans managed to bite out, having to clear his nonexistent throat just to get the word out.

“They wanted me to tell you they’re sorry, and that this will all make sense in the end. They’re gonna make everything right… or something like that.” Flowey snickered again when Sans’ eyes narrowed with hostility at the words.

“Whatever, it’s not like it’s gonna work anyway.”

Sans’ angry expression melted to confusion. The demon flower had almost seemed to wilt slightly with his last utterance, beady eyes turning to stare at the ground. Before Sans could ask what the hell was going on, demand to know why, Flowey stared at him again with a somewhat less creepy grin than usual.

“Well, see ya trashbag!”

And just like that he was gone, burrowing back under the snow and out of sight. Sans opened and closed his mouth several times, surprised that he had nearly called after the little yellow-petaled bastard. After a few more minutes of staring at the displaced snow Sans settled back against the tree, musing on his new information.

If the kid stayed true to their usual schedule they would arrive in Snowdin in five days. What if this was a trick? What if it was the red-eyed demon he had had to put down multiple times (had put him down too)? He had five days to… to what? To plan an attack on a defenseless (murderous) child? To try and reason with them? To beg them to stop this?

Sans sighed morosely, watching the wisps of vaporous air drift past his teeth and upward like smoke. If he did have to battle he was pretty sure he wouldn’t even last a few loads before he succumbed with how much his soul hurt. Hell, everything hurt. He blinked down at his chest, raining a shaky check on himself for curiosities sake.

**Sans**

**HP 1/1**

**AT 1**

**DF 1**

**_…_ **

Of course his HP was back to one, Sans acknowledged with a grimace. He wouldn’t have retained his HoPe from the surface, just like Papyrus didn’t retain his memories. His own flavor text was a little disconcerting; he had never seen anyone else’s be nothing before. He was back to square one with nothing to show for it. He shuddered at the thought that he might be close to falling down. As much as he had wished for it earlier, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with offing himself anytime soon. And leaving Papyrus alone… as much as it would hurt to see him, to be around him; knowing it wouldn’t be the same, knowing he couldn’t hug him and press his teeth to his brother’s, couldn’t bundle up on the couch and watch shitty rom-coms while his hands wandered. He couldn’t even hold his brother’s hands in his own without some sort of explanation as to why.

His soul pulsed painfully, causing Sans to gasp and clutch at his chest. Blinking back pained tears Sans brought his palm up, channeling his magic and calling his soul out from behind his ribcage to rest in his hand. What he saw made his sockets widen in horror, his nonexistent blood to run cold.

A large crack snaked down the center of the inverted heart, cleaving the organ in two. Somehow the pieces still remained together, vibrating intensely with pent up anxiety and frustration. His soul was breaking. And there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it.


	3. Let's freak out a little more, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angsty Sans... and some Papyrus action! Don't worry my lovelies. Things will improve soon! Sans won't be such an emo kid forever.

Time ticked by and still Sans failed to move from his spot at the base of his sad, little tree. The cold had succeeded in completely numbing most of his extremities which suited him just fine for the moment. The less he had to feel the better. He dozed intermittently every now and then, never acquiring a decent amount of rest that his body so desperately craved. He figured he wouldn’t for God knows how long. 

Even still, he couldn’t just sit here forever waiting for some divine intervention that was never going to come. Knowing his luck, the kid would probably show up early and start slicing monsters up left and right, laughing at the dust they would brush from their striped shirt. Sans winced again as images danced across the back of his mind, flashes of a red scarf fluttering in the wind producing a full body shudder that had nothing to do with the current temperature. He steeled himself against the onslaught, forcing his pseudo lungs to take deep calming breaths and willing his body to relax.

1, 2, 3. Breathe in.

Papyrus is alive.

1, 2, 3. Breathe out.

This isn’t the end of the world. (yes it is)

Breathe in.

Think rationally here. The kid obviously reset for a reason. If Flowey’s vague words had any meaning to them it was hopefully for a damn good reason. Had better be for a damn good reason or there would be hell to pay by his hands.

Breathe out.

Sans forced himself to stand, grasping at the bark of the tree that had been his backrest for what had to have been hours now. Most of his body felt frozen, most notably his legs, making standing a herculean task. But somehow he managed, sagging heavily against the trunk for several more minutes before finally staggering away on his own. He felt weak and exhausted, bones rattling slightly and his head throbbed with the threat of an imminent migraine.

Papyrus must be so worried. Sans winced again at the thought of his brother. He didn’t want to see him. Couldn’t see him. It would hurt too much. Just imagining those soft sockets staring at him in obvious concern made his soul give another painful lurch. He knew too much now to just go back to the beginning. He knew what his brother’s hands felt like clasped in his own, the taste of his magic on his tongue, how he fit perfectly against his brother’s bare ribcage.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

It would be okay. He just had to fake it for a few days until he could have a little chat with the kid. Find out what the hell was really going on. Find out _why_. Then… he didn’t know what would come after that.

He was good at faking it. Already he could feel the smile plaster to his face as his mask slipped back on. The mask he had always worn before being freed. The mask he wore before Papyrus told him…

_Stop_. His features hardened with resolve. He could do this. He had to do this. For Papyrus. He had to get him back to the surface.

As much as wallowing in his self-appointed pity party for one was super fun and all he really needed to go home. Taking another deep breath, Sans channeled his magic and teleported back to the house in Snowdin. He miscalculated by just a few inches, appearing above the living room floor and crashing to the ground when his still weak legs didn’t catch him. He groaned and sat up, clutching at his pounding skull and flinching at the rather loud sound of a door banging open upstairs.

“SANS!”

The smaller monster blinked and looked up at the second landing to see his brother leaning over the bannister with a look of shock on his face.

“W-WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I’VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS!” Papyrus bolted down the stairs, stopping short at the pained expression on the elder skeleton’s face. “You left your phone here didn’t you,” Papyrus accused with little venom, dropping the volume of his voice when Sans rubbed at his skull. “And why didn’t you put your jacket on? Or shoes…”

“s-sorry paps. wasn’t thinkin’ too clearly earlier.” Sans avoided his searching gaze, instead choosing to stare at a mystery stain on the carpet. Anything but that perfect, expressive face. From the corner of his socket he saw Papyrus reach for him, hesitating just a moment before gently grasping his bare shoulder. The delicate touch was enough to make Sans flinch away, shame and sadness flooding his soul. Papyrus ripped his hand back as if he had been burned making Sans feel even worse at his reaction.

“Sans! You’re freezing!”

“i’m fine pap, really,” Sans muttered, still unable to meet the taller skeleton’s eyes. “i think i’m just gonna take a nap… had a bad day.”

If Papyrus was offended by his standoffishness he didn’t voice it. Instead he fidgeted uncomfortably beside his brother before sighing and standing, making his way towards the kitchen.

“I cleaned your room as best I could,” Papyrus said over his shoulder, peeling off the pink cleaning apron they had found in the Dump some odd years ago. “I didn’t have time to try and find you a new mattress yet but I laid out one of our sleeping bags in there if you don’t want to use the couch.”

Sans blinked and finally looked up, frozen in place by sad yet warm eyesockets that peered at him from the entryway. He shouldn’t have. Already he could feel the inexplicable sensation of his nonexistent throat closing up and his sockets lining with tears. White noise buzzed around his head. Papyrus asked him a question. Sans shivered and rubbed at his skull again, silently begging himself to at least try and keep it together around his brother (lover, _soulmate_ ).

“w-what?”

“Do you want anything to eat?”

A sarcastic bark of laughter very nearly escaped his mouth before Sans could quell it. The last thing Sans wanted was food right now. “no paps. i’m good. thanks though.”

Papyrus stared at him a moment longer then nodded solemnly. “Do you need me to carry you to your room?”

_Please don’t._ “heh. might be a bit of a _feat_ climbing all those stairs but i think i can manage.” Mask on, keep smiling. Papyrus didn’t laugh, or groan loudly at his vain attempt at humor. He just kept staring, his expression growing shadowed and unreadable. Sans looked away from his brother’s inquisitive gaze, ignoring the pained pulsing from his soul and hoisting himself to his feet. He could feel Papyrus’ eyes on him as he mounted the stairs, grateful that the numbness in his legs had almost completely dissipated from the warmth of the house.

Just as he reached the door to his old room Papyrus called out to him again.

“Sans?” he timidly asked, contrasting greatly with his normal bubbly disposition. “Are you- are you sure you’re alright?”

Sans stopped and let out a shaking breath. He turned to regard his younger sibling who had returned to stand in the living room, staring up at him through the bannister. His soul pulsed again, forlornly reaching for something that was no longer there.

“yeah paps. i’m fine.”

 

~~~~~

 

Four days. It had been four days and everything still felt wrong. Four days since Sans’ latest alarmingly destructive night terror and the smaller skeleton had not been the same since. He had risen early each day since without having to be roused by Papyrus himself, throwing on his clothes and hurriedly skirting out the door with barely so much as a greeting. Papyrus would have been proud of his sudden change in active habits if it wasn’t so concerning. It was almost as if Sans was trying to avoid him at all costs. Whenever Papyrus did manage to catch his older brother Sans wouldn’t even look at him. He would do everything in his power to keep his eyes trained somewhere else.

When Papyrus did manage to find his gaze his sockets would always be filled with pain. A pain so deep it would make Papyrus’ own soul feel like it would dust underneath his sternum. Something was terribly wrong and Papyrus could not for the life of him figure it out. His brother had always been quite a puzzle to him, an enigma he would have liked to solve. He was always hiding some sort of secret behind those flickering eyelights, but try as he might Papyrus could never get Sans to talk.

Lately though the secretive nature of his brother was so much worse. Any texts Papyrus would try and send would be met by clipped one word replies. Phone calls would only be answered by his pun filled voice mail message that would usually peeve the taller skeleton, now filled him with remorse. Every night he would pace the living room in worry until it was nearly midnight before trudging over to Grillby’s to pick up his thoroughly passed out and thoroughly inebriated sibling from his usual barstool. Grillby would give him an exasperated look and a shrug of his shoulders whenever Papyrus would ask him if Sans mentioned anything peculiar.

*He kept saying he was sorry about something, Grillby responded one night, failing to hide the worried expression from the dancing flames that made up his face. Papyrus apologized for any inconvenience, gathering up his brother and returning him to their house. As the taller skeleton tucked Sans into the sleeping bag that served as his bed for now, the smaller would toss and groan, whispering Papyrus’ name and stuttered apologies that made his pseudo throat close up and his soul to clench painfully.

Papyrus hadn’t been very much himself lately either if he had to be completely honest. As Sans was avoiding Papyrus, Papyrus was also finding himself avoiding Sans. He didn’t mean to do so intentionally but whenever he was around the shorter monster his soul felt odd, like it was being squeezed by sharpened claws. It was never enough to give him pause but it was enough to make him spend longer hours out of the house and away from his brother, be it working on more complicated puzzle designs or sparring with Undyne-

Papyrus yelped as a glowing spear nearly clipped his shoulder, twisting away at the last second to resume his battle stance.

-the latter of which he was doing right now.

“C’mon Papyrus! Get your head in the game!” Undyne crowed from her position in front of him, hurling three more spears at him with enthusiastic force. Two he avoided with ease, the third shattered by a blocking bone attack that quickly destabilized and shimmered away due to its caster’s exhaustion. They had been at it for almost two hours now and already Papyrus was feeling far more strained than usual. His responses were slower, instincts dulled from lack of sleep over the past several days and his magic was not responding as well to his commands, further exacerbated by the ache in his soul. He quickly wiped sweat from his forehead, squaring his shoulder us and widening his stance to prepare for the next assault.

But suddenly Undyne stopped. “I think that’s enough for today,” she growled, her one good eye gleaming brightly as she studied his slightly wavering frame.

“Undyne!” Papyrus cried out indignantly, trying to ignore his gasping breaths. “I can still go a few rounds!”

“Nu uh. No way. We’re done.” Undyne spun on her heel, dismissing her last remaining spear and stalking over to her practice dummy. With an almost angry flourish she yanked the towel that was draped on the dummy’s head and began mopping her face and neck of any sweat that may have accumulated during their session. There wasn’t much since Papyrus had performed with all the grace of a fish flopping about on land the entire time.

Papyrus sighed and vanquished his conjured weapons. He slowly made his way towards Undyne’s front door, settling himself heavily on the step. He spluttered when a towel was thrown over his face amidst Undyne’s hearty cackling.

“Seriously bone boy, what’s been up with you lately,” Undyne questioned him after her small laughing fit.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Papyrus sniffed mock-angrily, using the towel to wipe his skull free of perspiration.

“Don’t bullshi-,” she started, immediately stalling at the glare he shot her way. “Don’t b.s. me Papyrus. You’ve been acting weird! Number one, you’re not your usual crazy hyper self. Number two, you’ve been distracted ALL day! And number three, you are WAY too tired this early in the morning. You’re reminding me of your brother right now.”

He flinched visibly at the mention of Sans. Undyne immediately took notice, her one golden eye flying open in surprise, then narrowing with suspicion.

“What did he do,” she ground out through gritted, serrated teeth.

“W-what?” Papyrus balked at her sudden intensity. There was no question about Undyne’s protectiveness over the taller skeleton and her grudging disdain for his certain lazy brother (at least his work ethic, and terrible attempts at jokes). “He didn’t do anything! We-well…” Papyrus grew more somber, allowing his sockets to grow dark and stare fixedly at the ground as the events of the past few days caught up to him. Undyne took the hint and reigned in her more aggressive tendencies before taking a seat next to him on the stoop.

“Sans, well,” Papyrus started, obviously trying to organize his muddled thoughts. “Sans had a bad nightmare a few days ago. Like… really bad. Bad enough to nearly destroy his room and tear down the house!”

“Whoa,” Undyne whistled, brushing a hand through her ponytail. She had seen what Sans was capable of when he first auditioned to become a sentry. His bone attacks were fast and precise when he wanted them to be, capable of shredding whatever he wanted in a timely fashion. Too bad he only did one hit point of damage with every strike and any tenacity he might have had was tempered with pure laziness. “Did he tell you what it was about?”

“Of course not! Ever since then he’s been avoiding me! He leaves as soon as he wakes up in the morning, he never comes home for lunch or dinner, and I’ve had to drag him home from Grillby’s the past few nights passed out drunk!” Papyrus’ voice cracked toward the end of his tirade, frustrated tears pricking his eyesockets. “He won’t pick up the phone when I call and barely texts me back! I _know_ he hasn’t really slept the past few nights! I can hear him walking around in his room or writing in his journal almost all night long!”

“Jeeze Paps.”

“I don’t even think he’s actually been eating all that much even when he’s at that grease pit of a bar! I just… I don’t know what to do.” Papyrus’ fiery outburst simmered down until he was staring despondently at his own feet, his hands wringing with nervousness.

Undyne took in the slouched posture of her friend, finding the morose and defeated frame to be wholly unfitting for the monster. As much as Sans irked her sometimes she really did care for him and his brother. And whatever was going on with Sans was obviously affecting Papyrus too.

She clapped a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder causing the lanky skeleton monster to start and turn his skull to stare at her. “Listen up,” Undyne growled, putting on her best Captain of the Royal Guard act. “You say he won’t talk to you?” Receiving a short nod she powered on. “Then make him! You can do that blue-magic soul gravity freezing thing right?”

“U-Undyne!”

“Just trap him long enough to hear you out!”

“Undyne, that’s a terrible idea!”

“Suplex him into a wall until he tells you what crawled up his tailbone!”

“Undyne, my brother is very fragile!”

“Give him noogies until he finally squeals!”

“No Undyne!” Papyrus chortled, his building laughter turning into full blow _nyeh heh heh_ s at the ridiculous thoughts. Leave it to Undyne’s rather eccentric attitude to put a glimmer of happiness and hope in his aching soul. Even if she wouldn’t let him into the Royal Guard just yet she was still his best friend and confidant.

She had a point though. He and Sans were going to have to talk at some point, before this got any worse. Maybe he was blowing this (whatever this was) way out of proportion? Maybe it would be something he could easily fix? He only hoped Sans would actually stick around long enough to listen.

Feeling more energized than he had in the past few long days Papyrus sprang to his feet, throwing his scarf out to billow heroically behind him.

“Alright Undyne! I’m going to go converse with my brother!” He took three bounding steps in the direction of Snowdin before suddenly stopping and turning back. “Oh, um. Am I free to leave Captain?”

Undyne grinned from her perch on her front steps before quickly standing and giving off a snappy salute. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

Papyrus returned her smile and salute, once more turning and beginning his jog back to the snow covered town. As he ran his thoughts continued to race. What would he say to his brother when he finally found him? Would Sans even listen or would he do that annoying disappearing act he liked to utilize when chores needed to be done? What if he got angry at him? The mere thought was enough to slow his pace when his red boots started crunching on snow instead of moist earth.

What if… what if all of this was his fault? Papyrus slowed even more to a crawl.

What if Sans found out about Papyrus’ own little secret? Was that why he was behaving so strangely? Did Sans finally learn that his younger brother… loved him? More than he was supposed to? Papyrus shuddered violently in the chilly air, dread worming its way into his soul.

That would explain why Sans had been so absent lately. Why he was avoiding Papyrus at all times. He was probably disgusted. Papyrus clutched at his chest, the ache in his soul suddenly spiking into painful pulses of anxiety. No, that couldn’t be true. His loving, caring brother wouldn’t just… forsake him would he? Papyrus’ legs trembled with the thought, his body growing weak and his skull lightheaded. Please God no…

“There’s a strange scent on the air,” someone spoke next to him, making the skeleton monster jerk and look up. He was back in Snowdin proper, so lost in his own tumultuous thoughts that he hadn’t even realized how far he had walked. He had traveled completely past his house, making a beeline toward the other end of town. He glanced to his side and saw Doggo shifting idly in the snow with a dog-treat poking out of his muzzle, ears trained on the bleak path ahead.

“Wh-what scent?” Papyrus stuttered, his anxiety giving way to unease.

“I don’t know exactly,” the sentry grumbled. “Not like any monster I’ve ever smelled.”

Not like any monster? Not a monster? Maybe a… human? Papyrus’ eyes widened in shock. Humans were dangerous creatures if monster history was to be believed. They were easily capable of hurting a monster with their stronger souls, possibly even dusting one. If a human was here they would have come out of The Ruins. The first monster they would probably see would be… Sans! And if he was asleep at his sentry station like he always was…

Papyrus ignored the surprised shout from Doggo as he bolted forward, down the path that would lead him to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is fucking fun to write and hopefully I did her justice. Hopefully I'm doing everyone justice? Lemme know in the comments!  
> and ohhhhhh, next time... the human approaches.


	4. You dun fucked up kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I kept rewriting sections and rethinking about shit I wanted to put in here... and I'm still not completely happy with this chapter... oh well. I tried!

Sans stood in the snow, wavering with fatigue while his sockets stared darkly at the large stone door that led into The Ruins. For hours now he stood in the frozen pathway, ignoring the frigid breeze that ruffled the fur lining of his hoodie or the frozen water that had managed to seep into his fuzzy pink slippers.

This was it. Today was the day.

The human was coming.

His manufactured grin turned into a grimace. Here they would pay. Here they would die, again and again for their trespass. Here he would destroy them over and over, until they got the message.

But first, he had to know why. Why they had reset, why they had used everyone… why they had used _him_.

Sans’ fists clenched in his hoodie’s pockets, his teeth grinding together so hard it made his jaw hurt. His soul continuously fluttered and pulsed with emotion, flitting from rage to fear and everything in between so fast he couldn’t make heads or tails of his own heart. Magic began thrumming through his bones, making his body tense with barely suppressed energy. It would be so easy. The kid wouldn’t have that much LV yet at this point in their run. They would be weak…

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, he paused at the frankly grotesque thoughts currently plaguing his mind. He let out a shaky sigh, letting his shoulders slump under the weight of the turmoil rattling around in his skull. What would Papyrus think, he found himself wondering once more. He couldn’t just outright murder a child… again. Of course Papyrus had forgiven him once he learned the entire truth later in their relationship, somehow understanding the soul-crushing hardships Sans had faced when the younger skeleton had died again, and again, and _again_. Forgiven and accepted him for the horrifying atrocities he had committed to a mere child in that long, golden hall. Granted the kid had been a terrible, maniacal, homicidal _freak_ at the time, but that was beside the point. The _real_ Frisk was kind, and sweet, and so caring… impossibly caring.

Sans shuddered again and shook his head so hard his hood dislodged and fell back from the crown of his skull. He was The Judge dammit. They would be Judged. They would be found guilty, for ripping away everyone’s happy ending. For destroying Papyrus’ happy ending… _his_ perfect, happy ending. They would pay the _price_.

Shuffling sounded from behind the door. Instantly Sans was on alert, magic flaring brightly in his conduit. He quickly took a shortcut to the tree line, content to observe for the moment.

The human was _here_.

He watched as the huge stone door slowly shifted open with a crumbling screech, dragging against the hard granite below. A mop of messy brown hair peeked out, followed by a blue and purple striped sweater and dark green shorts that had honestly seen better days. They ventured out slowly, scanning the area with eyes hidden behind their frazzled hair as if searching for something, or someone.

Sans tensed. Thousands of images flickered at the back of his mind. Frisk eating nice cream on a bench in their local park, trying not to laugh at one of his shitty puns; Frisk working on some homework while Toriel baked in the kitchen; Frisk crying when they told him they were done resetting… notFrisk covered in dust walking through Snowdin; notFrisk laughing as the knife sliced through the air; notFrisk lunging for his brother.

The door to The Ruins closed with a resounding boom of finality. The human hunched their shoulders at the deafening noise, squeezing their eyes shut as the sound washed over them.

Sans’ magic surged. Suddenly he was in the pathway directly in front of them. His left eyesocket lit up, rapidly dancing from teal to yellow. He threw a hand into the air, palm facing up channeling an attack to coalesce above his head. Instantly the draconic maw of a Gaster Blaster snapped into existence, bifurcated jaw slicing open cruelly. He grinned at the steady whine of charging magic.

The child’s eyes snapped open and they let out a yelp at his sudden entrance, staggering backwards and falling onto their backside in the snow.

They didn’t have a speck of dust on them. Their eyes were brown (not red notred) and filled with terror. Sans froze. All he could see was the scared little kid the very first time they left The Ruins. The same kid that befriended Papyrus and Undyne and everyone else in the Underground. The same kid that led them to the surface and helped pave the way for their new lives.

Sensing his hesitation the child moved. They scrambled to their feet and rushed _toward_ him.

Sans’ eyesockets widened. They were going to attack him. He had to end them now, get the first strike, they were going to kill everyone theyweregoingtokillPapyrus killthemkillthemKILLTHEM KILLTHEMNOW

Still he hesitated.

He staggered back slightly when they crashed into him, wrapping their little arms around his middle. His Blaster teetered precariously, unable to fire when the target was so close to the caster. His soul stuttered in shock.

The child was sobbing. Crushing him in a desperate hug and sobbing against his chest.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’m s-so so s-sorry!” they wailed against his middle, tears wetting his hoodie.

All at once Sans’ magic quelled. It felt like his strength was being sapped away from him at the child’s muffled words. The conjured Blaster teetered further before exploding in a shower of harmless sparkling energy that rained down like morbid snowflakes. He couldn’t…

Slowly, so slowly his hands came to loosely wrap around Frisk, trembling with emotion. Tears lined his sockets, building until they could no longer be contained and spilled down his cheekbones in blue-tinged rivulets. A choked sob of his own escaped his clenched teeth, his legs giving out under him and sending him to his knees. He grasped at Frisk and hugged them close.

“why…” he whispered brokenly. “j-just… tell me why.”

They didn’t respond for a long time, continuing to cry and bury their face more tightly in his jacket. Both human and monster sat in the snow, trembling against one another in anguish for what felt like hours. Finally, after Frisk’s sobs had quieted to muffled sniffles, they leaned back, wiping their eyes and nose with the sleeve of their sweater. Sans studied them with wavering eyelights. The kid practically oozed remorse and their darkened eyes seemed to hold the weight of the world in them. The weight of their terrible decision. He took a brief moment to ‘check’ them, letting out a sigh when their stats came up at the bare minimum. They were clean of all sins… in this timeline at least.

“why,” Sans whispered again, voice strained from his latest fit. ~~~~

“I-I can’t tell you,” they stuttered softly, unable to hold his gaze any longer. “In case it doesn’t work…”

“what doesn’t work?”

The child grimaced at his sharp words, keeping their head bowed. “I didn’t save everyone. There was one soul I m-missed. It was all I could think about on the surface. Everyone had their happy ending except for… him.”

Sans blinked. Who the hell were they talking about? As far as he knew every monster that resided Underground made it to the surface to start a new life.

“who?”

Frisk just shook their head, blinking away a fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill over. Sans could only stare at them in shock. They ruined a perfect life on the surface for one soul?

“you,” he began, sucking in a breath. “you reset to try and save one monster? after two years on the surface. after you had already saved thousands.” Anger began to rear its ugly head again, his soul clenching and unclenching furiously beneath his sternum. “everything was perfect up there frisk!” His voice rose in pitch to match his mounting hysteria. “and you say it m i g h t  n o t  w o r k!” The last few words were said with a snarl and an ugly flare of teal and yellow, painting his face in a terrifying light.

Frisk stared at him, this time unable to cease the tears that fell from their bloodshot eyes.

“everyone was happy! w-we were happy!” Sans growled. He didn’t care if he was being petty in the wide scope of things. He had suffered through reset after reset, watched his brother die countless times, and had seen the sun upon exiting the Underground only to have it ripped away scant days or even moments later. As far as he was concerned, after everything he had been through he had earned the right to be selfish sometimes. “papyrus was happy… we were bonded.”

Taking in their stricken expression he found himself deflating again. As before the fight completely drained from him and he fought another wave of anguish from clouding his sockets. It didn’t matter now. That timeline was long gone, scattered to the winds of probabilities that never happened. He shuddered and curled into himself, willing his agitated soul to calm.

A long silence greeted his ears before the child spoke again. “A long time ago, a human fell into The Ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.”

Sans looked up at Frisk in confusion. All monsters knew of this legend, of the first human that fell and the kingdom that lost both royal children in one night.

“Asriel, the king’s son, heard the human’s call. He brought the human back to the castle-”

“kid, everyone knows that story,” Sans said perturbed by the child’s cryptic tone, but curious none the less.

Ignoring his interruption Frisk powered on, compelled to continue their tale. “Over time, Ariel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The Underground was full of hope. Then one day… the human became very ill.”

“kid.”

“The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do.”

“frisk,” Sans said a little more firmly.

“The next day… the human died. Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human’s soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power. With the human soul Asriel, crossed through the barrier. He carried the human’s body in-”

“frisk!” Sans finally snapped. Immediately the child stopped, staring at him with wide yet determined eyes. The skeleton glared at them for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nasal aperture in exasperation. “just what are you getting at?”

Frisk’s eyes fell to the snowy ground they were sitting on, tracing a finger through the fine powder in little swirling figures. Sans could see them trembling slightly where they sat but he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or what they were apparently gearing up to tell him.

After a few more moments of silence Sans decided to speak. “you want to try and save the fallen child.”

“No,” Frisk replied quietly. “Cha- they don’t want to come back.”

Sans blinked in confusion, a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the weather crawling up his spine. “how do you know they don’t want to come back?”

“Do you remember,” the child began haltingly, “when I told you about the resets… the… bad ones?”

The skeleton’s eyesockets widened in surprise, eyelights guttering within the blackened hollow pits. Oh yes he remembered. He remembered the kid telling him about a ‘feeling’ they had since the very beginning, a ‘feeling’ that would change and grow stronger with each reset. The same ‘feeling’ that eventually gained a voice and whispered things to Frisk, things like redecorating a Gyftrot, threatening all of the Froggits in The Ruins, and killing Undyne just to see what would happen. Sans nodded slowly.

“They’re still here but… they want to help.”

Sans tensed immediately, his sockets narrowing into focused slits. Like hell they do. Whoever ‘they’ were, they didn’t want to help. They wanted to tear this world in two, destroy life after life just to see what was different for their own sick, morbid curiosity.

“It’s not what you think,” Frisk stated, holding up their hand in a placating manner. “When we finally got to the surface the last time, they were happy to be done... at first. But they- I couldn’t stop thinking about one monster that was still down here. They were trapped and alone and… lost.”

His brother had always been the better one at puzzles but Sans finally started to feel pieces sliding into place. “asriel. the prince,” he said with a start. “you’re here to rescue him? but how? he’s been dead for a long time now.”

Frisk winced at the mention of the Prince’s death but nodded sullenly in the affirmative, lowering their gaze to the pearly white snow. “I don’t know how yet but… I have an idea… and I have to try.”

Sans gawked at them like they had grown another head. The kid had reset after two years on the surface to try and save a long dead prince that had pretty much caused the downfall of a mighty monarchy with his death… and they didn’t have a plan!?! Sans felt a familiar flare of anger billow harshly in his chest at the thought. They brought everything back to the beginning, reverted thousands of lives backward, to try and save one soul. He clenched his fists in his lap, shuddering with barely contained rage.

What if they did it though? The thought made him pause. What if they managed to somehow bring the long lost prince back from the dead? How would his parents react? Possibly seeing Asgore and Toriel be reunited with their child sent a little spark of warmth cutting through the anger roiling in his soul.

As soon as it came however the emotion passed over him like a receding wave. Dread pooled deep in his heart, along with a harrowing realization. Frisk was never going to stop. They would just keep resetting and resetting until they figured out how to succeed or finally come to the realization that they couldn’t. And with the kid’s seemingly endless well of determination that wouldn’t be for… well forever.

Sans found himself thinking again of Papyrus and what could have been. Every reset had the potential for something very miniscule to change. Usually the rather subtle changes; such as a few leaves falling a little early, or a monster taking a slightly different route home from work; wasn’t enough to grab the attention of whatever Frisk had been possessed by to investigate. What if last time had been a fluke? What if last time the stars or whatever the fuck have you aligned just right to allow his brother to…

“He loves you. I know he loves you,” they whispered, as if sensing his growing turmoil. “I’ve seen it. In every timeline. I know how he looks at you.” Frisk gently reached forward and clasped his hand. “He would do anything for you.”

Sans jerked his head up from staring at his own lap to look at them. Their gaze was filled with understanding and truth, a gentle yet pained smile gracing their face. Of course the kid could read him like a book, had been able to for a long time now. They were far too smart for their own good sometimes.

“I know you’ll get together again.”

“i shouldn’t have to frisk,” Sans muttered dejectedly. “you promised.”

At his last broken statement Frisk inhaled sharply and shuddered. Sans continued to stare them down, not with sharpened eyelights flickering with anger but hollow sockets completely devoid of their usual humor. Frisk had fucked up, royally. They had done something he didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive them for. The realization crept into his soul with cold tendrils and seized his heart with ice.

Frisk’s hand trembled where it rested on his, not finding the usual, peculiar warmth he would have exuded before. They slowly withdrew their hand to their lap, bowing their head once again.

“Do you trust me?” they said quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

Sans studied their bowed head for a long moment.

“no.”

Frisk shivered at the finality of his response but nodded solemnly.

With a shake of his head Sans stood and brushed snow from his shorts, adjusting his jacket more firmly around him. “c’mon kid. you have a schedule to keep,” he muttered with an air of coldness, risking a glance over his shoulder as he began walking down the path. He heard Frisk sigh behind him before making to follow. The child jogged slightly to catch up and fell into step beside him, wrapping their arms around their middle to stave off the chill.

“Does um… does Papyrus still not remember anything?”

Sans snorted at the frankly stupid question, furrowing his brow bones. “what do you think?” He tried to ignore the way Frisk cringed away at his rather biting question, a flicker of guilt crossing his mind. No, this was their mess and now they had to clean it up. The two trudged on in awkward silence over the bridge with too wide of bars that did nothing to stop the tiny human who slipped through them. Sans ran his phalanges along the railings, more bittersweet memories of his brother’s attempts at human-catching contraptions swirling around in his skull.

He stopped short in the center of the frozen road, nearly causing Frisk to collide with his arm. He could see a flash of red coming quickly towards them, attached to the bounding form of his brother running down the road. They were late to their normal position at this point in the run, they hadn’t even made it back to Sans’ old sentry station with the oddly shaped lamp yet.

Not like it would really matter. The kid would probably just reset again anyway.

“SANS!” Papyrus cried out, hastening his approach until he finally skidded to a stop directly in front of the two. Sans thought he saw his brother’s hands twitch like they wanted to reach for him but they continued to stay limply at his sides.

“SANS, I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! ARE YOU OKAY BROTH- OH,” Papyrus paused, finally seeming to take notice of the smaller creature beside him. “HELLO THERE TINY MONSTER! ERM… YOU ARE A MONSTER RIGHT?”

This was odd Sans mused, shifting his feet in the snow. Papyrus was off script but then again Sans had been completely off script for the past five days. Having your life irrevocably fucked over had that effect on him, he guessed. Sans felt his mask of apathy settle back upon his face, a fake grin and eyelights that lacked their usual luster painted on his skull. “nah bro, that’s a rock.”

Papyrus spluttered at him, his eyesockets nearly bugging out while he gestured widely at the child next to him. “I KNOW A ROCK WHEN I SEE ONE SANS! YOU HAVEN’T FED YOUR PET ROCK IN WEEKS! I’M TALKING ABOUT THAT LITTLE CREATURE NEXT TO YOU!”

Sans made a show of glancing sideways at Frisk, his eyes widening in surprise. The child stared at Papyrus, shoulders shaking badly and tears streaming down their cheeks, dripping from their chin to impact the snow below. “um,” Sans started, momentarily at a loss. “this is a human, paps.”

“A HUMAN!” Papyrus gasped, looking Frisk up and down. He crouched lower to get a better look, his eyesockets scrutinizing their trembling frame. “THEY DON’T APPEAR TO BE DANGEROUS… WHY ARE THEY LEAKING?”

Before Sans could respond he watched Frisk dart forward and wrap their arms around his brother’s neck, hugging him fiercely. Sans’ kneejerk reaction was to almost turn their soul blue and rip them away from Papyrus but he stopped himself when the taller monster slowly embraced them as well. Papyrus shot a confused and troubled look Sans’ way, receiving just a shrug in response.

Today was turning out to be a very strange day.

 

~~~~~

 

After Frisk’s rather awkward meeting with Papyrus the lanky skeleton had proclaimed that even though they were tiny, and cute, and weepy they were still a human and needed to be captured. Frisk just smiled and nodded, wiping the tears from their face and followed the tall skeleton monster to each one of his various traps and puzzles. Of course they completed each one with ease much to the frustration/fascination of Papyrus who felt he had found a fellow puzzle enthusiast. Sans trailed along behind them, chiming in with his scripted puns whenever called for and finding it disturbingly easy to fall back into the same old routine. Even if they were technically back on track he was unnerved by his brother shooting him concerned glances over a joke that would normally have him raging.

The rest of the day was spent tailing the human through Snowdin, and making sure they didn’t step out of line. At least that’s what Sans told himself. They were the epitome of kindness and love, just like they had been on the surface before this whole fiasco. As they traveled closer to town he watched them play with Greater Dog, pet Lesser Dog until his neck almost reached the cavern ceiling, scratch Doggo right between the ears (where he secretly loved it), and roll around on the ground for the Dogi making them smell like a puppy. How that worked, Sans would never know but they managed. They never once attempted to strike viciously at any monster, never tried to swing a knife around or even speak any cross words at anyone. Not that they spoke much anyway to other monsters.

Once they finally arrived to the town proper, Sans began to sag with exhaustion. It had been a long day. A long, disappointing, soul sapping day. He entertained the thought of swinging by Grillby’s but the thought of possibly trying to eat something made his stomach twist in knots. No offence to his old friend but everything lately just tasted like ash in his mouth. Trudging towards their house in Snowdin Sans suddenly stopped and turned, confused as to why Papyrus was not behind him.

Closer to the Inn he watched the human gently tug on Papyrus’ scarf, beckoning the lanky monster to bend down so they could speak to him more privately. Instead of signing like they did with any other monster Sans saw their mouth moving and watched Papyrus’ expression grow more and more surprised. Dread once again made its home in his soul. He watched numbly as Frisk once again hugged his brother before turning and disappearing into the Inn. Papyrus stood staring after them for a moment as if lost in thought.

What had the kid told him? Why did they even bother telling him anything if they were just going to reset again anyway? Sans trembled and finished the trek to the house, making a beeline for the fridge and the bottle of ketchup. As an afterthought he grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey buried in the cabinet, resigning himself to a night of shitfacedness and hopefully an hour or two of nightmareless sleep. Too exhausted to teleport Sans began dragging his feet toward the stairs, jumping when the front door slammed open in true Papyrus fashion.

Instead of being scolded like he expected Papyrus just regarded him and the items he was holding with a grim sadness.  The taller of the two gently closed the door behind him in a very un-Papyrus-like fashion, settling himself on the lumpy, green couch without saying a word.

“i’m uh, gonna hit the hay bro. s’been a weird day,” Sans muttered, feeling his throat clench with tension.

“Sans please,” Papyrus began with sigh. “Please don’t shut me out. You have been acting strangely for several days now and… and I just don’t know what to do.” He stared at Sans with stricken eyesockets, wringing his gloved hands nervously in his lap. “A human shows up and it almost seems like you know them… like you’ve done this all before. Please, tell me what’s going on. Tell me… tell me what a reset is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Frisk, stop fucking shit up for everyone... as per the uge comment, like, tell me how I'm doing, ya know!


	5. The Remembering 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baagghhhh I'm getting slower! Sorry for the delay ladies and gents.

Something had seemed off about Papyrus for the past few days. Sans had been so consumed by his own despair that he hadn’t taken much notice to how his brother had been acting until now. The younger monster had been far more subdued since the start of this latest reset, his face frequently marred with a grimace instead of a grin, often times his sockets clouded with thought rather than innocent happiness.

Now though Sans noticed. He saw the way his brother’s normally perfect posture slumped and how he nervously fidgeted on the couch. It made his soul ping with guilt.

And of-fucking-course the kid would mention resets to him. Sans knew they were just trying to ‘white knight’ their way into his business and speed along a conversation that was going to have to happen eventually but he couldn’t help the spark of irritation.

He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to bare his soul again to the one monster that made his life perfect. The one monster that might not even feel the same…

Looking into those pleading sockets, Sans found his resolve shattering. This was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not so he may as well get on with it. _Even though it wouldn’t matter in the long run._

Sans swallowed and bid his frozen feet to carry him to the couch, the bottle of ketchup and whiskey forgotten on the coffee table. He sat a fair bit of distance away from his brother, picking distractedly at the sleeve of his hoodie. Papyrus didn’t break the silence which was all the more jarring.

 “what did they tell you,” he said quietly, unable to fully meet his brother’s gaze.

“N-nothing really… they just said to ask you about something called ‘resets’ and they told me…” Papyrus trailed off, wringing his hands so hard the leather of his red gloves creaked.

Sans finally did glance at his brother, taking notice of the dull bones that would normally have a healthy sheen and the way the younger slouched with defeat. He hated it. There was no point in time that Sans could remember where his brother ever looked like this, so worn and downtrodden.

“paps… we’ve been to the surface,” Sans began slowly. “more times than i can count.”

“W-what?”

With a heavy breath Sans told him everything. About how they had both lived through countless resets, reliving the same period of time again and again and again. He told Papyrus about Frisk and their ability to somehow control time and their countless journeys through the Underground. He focused mostly on their more peaceful runs, glossing over the timelines that would end with Papyrus’ dust coating his own scarf, and Sans bitterly throwing his life away to a lucky knife swing. His brother would ask questions intermittently, desperately attempting to wrap his head around the implications of what he was being told. When he was younger Sans would have thought his ramblings were insane too.

Still he continued, knowing he held all of Papyrus’ rapt attention and wishing he had none of it.

“before this last reset we had been on the surface for two years.”

“Two years!” Papyrus spluttered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Sans nodded solemnly, sinking further into the couch and vainly hoping it would swallow him up just to end the conversation. “we had a house, you had a nice, red convertible, and you were the best chef in the city at this fancy italian place.” Seeing his brother’s eyesockets somehow grow even wider with wonder this time, instead of dismay, made a little spark of warmth touch his core.  Sans’ smile grew a little more genuine as he began to regale Papyrus with tales from the surface. “yeah, undyne was about to become a police officer, alphys was working on a big green energy project, tori had her own school- tori? she was the former queen here, you’ll meet her later. don’t worry, she’s great. loves puns.” Sans laughed at his brother’s groan.

“Another punner! This is getting ridiculous,” Papyrus scoffed.

“she’s a pretty _punny_ gal. she also taught you everything you needed to know about baking,” Sans said with a snicker.

“What about you?” Papyrus inquired, sharing his brother’s amusement with a grin of his own.

“me?” Sans began with a cocked eye ridge. “i volunteered sometimes at the mount ebott observatory. that’s where you can look at and study stars.”

Papyrus smiled widely, remembering how his brother would constantly mess around with that telescope they found in the Dump. “You love that sciency, outerspacey stuff.”

“heh, yeah. since the gold we had saved up went a long way up there you didn’t really want me working too much. plus you were raking in the big bucks with your job so we really had nothing to worry about, money-wise at least. you loved it up there paps. hell, even _i_ did. it was amazing. i got to watch the sun come up every day with you and i was bonded-” Sans froze suddenly, his eyelights guttering out. He felt Papyrus tense next to him on the couch as he realized what his brother meant.

“B-bonded?” Papyrus practically whispered, staring at Sans in shock.

Sans turned his head away from his sibling, staring fixedly at that mystery stain on the carpet again. Just like that his good mood disappeared, replaced once again with doubt and overwhelming grief. “y-yeah,” he said softly. “to the most amazing, perfect monster i have ever known.”

He heard Papyrus suck in a breath, his bones rattling slightly. “Who?” he asked, voice wavering as if dreading the answer.

“you.”

 

~~~~~

 

Papyrus couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Sans had been bonded… to him? He knew what being bonded meant to a monster. It was almost like an unbreakable contract between two souls, a connection that could only be forged with absolute love and compassion. That was… everything he had ever wanted. He felt his soul swell with unbridled happiness as the thought pervaded his mind. Sans was _his_. And he was Sans’ through and through. He had loved Sans for so long and Sans actually loved him back? This was like a dream come true.

So why did Sans look so heartbroken?

Sans shivered next to him on the couch, rubbing one arm absentmindedly while his eyelights focused on the floor. “i’m so sorry paps,” he began quietly, voice sounding choked with emotion. “i-i know this is a different timeline and last time was probably just dumb fucking luck.” Blue tinged tears lined his sibling’s sockets and his trembling grew. “i s-still love you, more than you could ever know. i always will… a-and if you don’t feel the same way this t-time around…” The tears fell, streaking his cheeks. “i’ll l-leave or something s-so you don’t have to see me again… i don’t know… fuck.”

Completely speechless Papyrus could only sit and absorb what his brother was saying. He would leave? That couldn’t happen.

“Sans,” Papyrus breathed, reaching across the couch. The smaller monster flinched at his approach, finally turning to stare into his sockets. What he saw must have scared him because he began to inch back further, the tears coming faster as he clutched at his chest.

“f-fuck, i’m sorry paps. i can’t do this again. i-i can’t-”

Magic began flaring around Sans in preparation for a shortcut. Papyrus’ skull was still spinning from everything he had been told. He couldn’t form the words in time and now Sans was about to disappear forever and he would never see him again and listen to his laugh and mock-rage at his terrible puns or hold him or-

Papyrus lunged forward, framing Sans’ face in his hands and pressed his teeth to his brother’s own. He had never kissed anyone before. He was acting entirely on how he thought it was done according to those human movies that somehow found their way Underground. The ones where something so exciting happened and the human male kissed the human female in a fit of passion or something like that. He had even read about such things through the Undernet in the forms of various fanfics written by one of his favorite authors ScalyAnimeGurl91 (though mostly those were about two females making out).

He felt Sans go rigid against him. Their magic sparked against their teeth, sending little tingles ringing through Papyrus’ skull. It felt interesting, good interesting. He had always fantasized of doing this with his brother, imagining how it would feel to press Sans close to him. His daydreams would always end with him blushing a furious orange and his soul fluttering wildly inside his ribcage. The real thing was so much better.

After just a moment that felt far longer Sans practically melted into the kiss, moving his hands to grasp at the front of his battle body. Papyrus finally pulled back, rubbing his thumbs along the underside of his sibling’s damp eyesockets, wiping away the moisture from his shocked expression. Sans’ face was flushed a light azure, his eyelights flickering within the saucer-like sockets.

“p-paps,” Sans whimpered.

“I love you,” the younger stated before Sans could doubt any longer. “I always have.”

“w-what?” the smaller monster stuttered, his face frozen in dumb shock.

Papyrus pulled him close again, pressing their teeth together more softly this time. “I love you.”

Papyrus watched as Sans’ smile slowly grew to nearly split his face. More tears built up in his eyes before he launched himself forward and buried his head against Papyrus’ clavicle and wrapped his arms tight around his neck. Papyrus returned the hug fiercely, gathering the smaller monster into his lap and crushing him against his ribcage like he was afraid the other would still vanish in front of him. Sans took shuddering gasps as his tears leaked freely onto Papyrus’ battle body, clutching onto him like a lifeline.

“i love you, i love you so much,” Sans whimpered against him, his body beginning to relax into his brother’s hold.

“Why are you still crying Sans?” Papyrus managed to say, his own throat tight with emotion.

A small laugh escaped the smaller skeleton. “happy tears paps. lemme just uh… process this for a minute.”

Papyrus just nodded and began stroking his brother’s spine through his hoodie, relishing the contact. His mind was still spinning but he felt lighter, the immense weight he had been carrying for longer than he could remember was finally gone. They had been together on the surface for almost two years. That fact alone was enough to send him reeling again and put an absolutely doofy grin on his face. He felt his soul pulse with joy but flinched when the same pain from before seized his heart in his chest.

“Um, Sans? You said we were soul bonded on the surface right?”

The smaller skeleton lifted his head, wiping his face free of tears with the sleeve of his jacket. “yeah… why?”

“Well,” Papyrus started slowly, unable to keep his expression from turning troubled. “Ever since that night a few days ago my erm, soul has been feeling, well, strange.”

Immediately Sans tensed, his eyelights shrinking to pinpricks. “show me.”

Flushing a little, Papyrus blinked back at his older brother, slightly alarmed by the serious tone. Showing your soul to anyone was a sign of utmost trust. A monster only did such a thing with one whom they truly loved. It was practically a literal approximation of bearing your heart to someone, and in turn completely exposing oneself and everything you are as a person. But he loved his brother, and Sans returned that love tenfold. He trusted his brother completely.

Papyrus closed his eyes and concentrated, calling his soul out from beneath his sternum. He felt the fragile organ flare and manifest directly in front of him, shivering a little at how unprotected he now was. Sans gasped audibly. The taller skeleton snapped his sockets open and focused on the inverted heart hovering between them. It was duller than usual, slightly gray and not as vibrant and glowing as it should be. The crack down the middle definitely didn’t seem to be helping.

Panic burst through him. Cracked!?! How had his soul cracked! This wasn’t possible; he was a perfectly happy and healthy monster; how could this have happened-

Before he could devolve further into a fit of hysterics, Sans gently reached forward with both hands, cupping Papyrus’ trembling soul in his palms. He exuded a wave of calm energy, but nothing could stop the undertone laced with sadness. Papyrus felt his core react to his brother’s soothing magic, sighing and relaxing into the couch as Sans gently, so gently, ran his thumb along the surface.

“i-i had hoped your soul wouldn’t- because you can’t r-remember like i can…”

His words were choked and tainted with grief. Sans let out a wavering sigh, closing his sockets and summoning his own soul. Papyrus started at the harrowing sight. His brother’s soul looked worse than his did, the crack jutting through the middle more pronounced and the organ hardly gleamed at all in the sparse light of their living room. Dread churned through Papyrus, causing his core to pulse unhappily in Sans’ delicate hold. The taller skeleton quickly peeled the gloves from his hands, urged to reciprocate what the other was doing for him. With a gentleness that came as no surprise to Sans himself he cradled his brother’s soul in his hands, attempting to return the calming aura. He let his hands begin to light with green magic.

Sans shuddered at the sudden influx of healing magic pouring into his soul, unable to completely stop the groan that escaped him. The soothing warmth flooding into him felt good but ultimately the gesture was pointless. “p-paps, stop. don’t bother, this can’t be fixed by traditional healing.” The smaller monster paused, his eyes turning downcast. “i don’t even know if… this can be fixed.”

The two lapsed into silence, both lost in deep thought. Papyrus could only assume what a fracturing soul could possibly mean for a monster. He had heard of broken soul bonds before, though they were extremely rare. If a bond was severed it usually resulted in both monsters eventually succumbing to death in the long run, driven to falling down from the trauma. The thought of his brother deteriorating to dust before his eyes sent another wave of despair through him. He couldn’t- wouldn’t allow that to happen. Not if there was a chance of fixing this.

“Sans, our souls… cracking like this… was caused by a broken bond, right?”

The smaller skeleton glanced up at him, his eyelights flickering before he slowly nodded.

“Then,” Papyrus continued on, his voice gaining more courage. “Why don’t we reverse it?”

“reverse it?”

“We could bond again?”

“pap,” Sans said with a shudder. “i’m not gonna to force you into a soul bond.”

Maneuvering Sans’ soul to one hand, Papyrus reached forward to rest his other palm gently against his brother’s cheek. “You’re not forcing me into anything Sans. I want to do this with you… if you’ll have me?”

The smaller monster’s breath hitched. He nuzzled into the palm on his cheek, reaching his own hand up to press him closer. “o-of course paps… always. but we don’t even know if this’ll work?”

Sans had a point. Papyrus had no idea if soul bonding again would fix the damage done to both of their souls. What if the melding went terribly wrong and both of them dusted in the process? What if it went wrong and only one of them survived. The younger of the two shivered at the thought, glancing up at Sans to see the same turmoil written in his own sockets. If what Sans had told him about the resets were true then more than likely the human would rewind time if either of them perished. They seemed like the kind of friend that would do that. But if something terrible did happen and he was the one to go Sans would be left alone again, completely alone (no matter how short of a time that might be). Based on how the smaller monster’s mental health had appeared over the past few days that simply wasn’t an option.

But… he could _feel_ the culmination of his being tugging insistently at him, as if begging to rejoin with what it had lost. Steeling his resolve he looked back up at his brother, his sockets glimmering with hope.

“I believe it will. I _know_ it will. Do you trust me brother?”

Breath stuttering again, Sans stared at him with unsteady eyelights before nodding. “with my life.”

Papyrus smiled widely at him, scooting himself closer to his sibling on the couch. He held his hand out, Sans’ soul gently pulsing in his palm.

“w-wait. you wanna do this now?”

“Well,” Papyrus paused. “It will only get worse the longer we wait…”

Sans sighed and nodded again, bringing his hand up with Papyrus’ damaged soul resting on his palm. The two organs floated gently upward until they were chest level, magic beginning to pulse and flair as they slowly drifted closer together. Clasping their hands together, Papyrus paused and spared Sans one last look, one last chance to back out if he so chose to.

All he saw was the same hardened resolution in his brother’s eyes, his hands grasping tighter, his smile more genuine than it had been in days. He believed in Papyrus, and Papyrus believed in Sans. Together they would fix this, become one again.

The souls drew ever closer together, each organ saturating with their respective magic color of blue and orange. Energy crackled and swirled sending sparks of magic dancing and glittering in the air. They glowed so brightly that Papyrus had to shut his eyes or risk going blind. He felt it when they finally connected mere moments later.

At first, for one harrowing second, there was nothing. No immediate reaction, no sudden burst of power, no sudden epiphany.

Nothing.

Right as Papyrus opened his mandible, his world changed. Agony and euphoria burned through him, lighting up each and every one of his bones with rigid intensity. He heard Sans gasp with him but couldn’t react. His vision warped, the gaudy blue and purple carpet and maroon walls of the house deteriorating like paint melting down a surface. Once again, for the second time that night, he found himself unable to breathe, unable to move. It felt like every single sense, every single emotion he had ever experienced was crashing and stampeding through him, all coming to a violent end of explosive fireworks in his mind.

Thousands upon thousands of images careened around his skull. Most, if not all of them, were impossible. He saw glimpses of a bright light (the sun?) shining down on forested trees. A bustling city filled with humans all going about their daily lives. A small but beautiful little wood paneled house nestled in a copse of trees with a bright red convertible parked out front.

His hands ran over the hood of the vehicle while Sans grinned so widely nearby. Him, Undyne and Alphys laughing at a particularly amusing scene in a new anime about a man that could punch things once. Him cooking in an actual restaurant. Him and Sans walking Frisk to a large redbrick building with a sign that said ‘Dreemur Learning Institution’. Sans pulling him down to kiss him for the first time. Sans blushing furiously when he asked him on a proper date. Sans holding his hand while they walked the quiet town streets. Sans leading him to bed. Sans writhing and panting beneath him, his face flushed such a beautiful azure shade. Sans wiping away tears when he asked him to soul bond, overcome with happiness. Sans hugging him. Sans holding him. Sans, Sans, Sans-

All at once it was over. Papyrus reeled back as his bearings came crashing down to ground him back in reality.

He remembered.

He remembered _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND EVERYTHING IS FIXED IN ONE CHAPTER! WHOOOO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!  
> Well almost everything... getting close to the finish line! I'm thinking only a few more chapters left (not sure exactly how many).  
> Soooooo... porn next chapter? I think so... we are long overdue. ;)


	6. omg finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME PORN! I'M SORRY!

_“wasn’t that the week where undyne got three speeding tickets?”_

_“Yes! Three tickets in on week! She thought she could drag race in her jeep. Completely preposterous.”_

_“heh, that was when i was out of town right? at that science convention with alphys.”_

_“Correct! You kept calling me with more and more sciency puns until I had to screen your calls.”_

_“heh heh sorry bro. couldn’t resist. i was halfway across the country and didn’t have anyone to yell at me about how bad they were. man, that was a lonely week.”_

_“Lonely? You had doctor Alphys there with you.”_

_“yeah… but not_ you _.”_

Sans watched with hooded sockets from across the kitchen table as Papyrus busied himself at the stove. He always loved watching his brother cook (watching, not helping). The act was calming. It helped to settle his nerves and chase away any dark thoughts that threatened to rear their ugly heads. Especially now. They were trapped Underground, _again_. Another reset happening was practically guaranteed and from there another and another and _another_ until Sans was back in the same horrifying, soul-shattering loop he was pretty sure would manage to finally kill him this time.

Shuddering, the skeleton clenched his hands around the warm mug of coffee he nursed, casting his eyelights down to the table. He felt a pulse of strength and affection billow out from his soul and he relaxed his tense shoulders with a sigh. The smaller monster glanced back up at where his brother had paused, giving him a grateful smile.

Focus on the positives. It had worked. Rebonding had mended both of their souls and fixed the severed connection between them. Neither of their souls possessed a wicked crack down the center anymore, instead restored to their normal, healthy states. That, and Papyrus _remembered_. He remembered everything from their time on the surface and they had spent most of the night sharing stories to further cement them as truth until Sans had finally succumbed to his exhaustion at God knows what time. When he awoke this morning it wasn’t to an all-encompassing panic or crippling despair. No, this time, for the first time in days, he had felt whole.

Shifting in his chair, Sans let the smell of cinnamon pancakes and bacon tickle his olfactory senses, making his long empty stomach cramp with hunger. He hadn’t actually eaten anything substantial since he woke up screaming six days ago. There hadn’t really been much point after all.

“-syrup?”

“hmm?” Sans blinked, shaking his head and turning his full attention to his brother.

“You don’t want syrup, right? Too sweet?”

“yeah, no syrup.”

Papyrus plated a large stack of the fluffy cakes, setting them down in front of Sans. He let his hand linger on the other’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze, his soul and eye sockets conveying the same emotion.

“Are you alright, brother?”

Sans grasped his hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing his teeth against the curled phalanges. “i am now. what about you?”

“I’m… okay. It’s a lot to sort through but,” Papyrus paused, looking down at his sibling with a soft smile and warm eyesockets. “We’ll be alright Sans.”

Returning his smile, Sans nodded before beginning to eat. He heard Papyrus hum contentedly, the taller of the two pressing his teeth to his skull before returning to the stove to finish making another batch. Sans dug in and practically inhaled his food, nearly moaning at the taste as the pancakes dissolved across his tongue. It seemed that Papyrus had regained all of his cooking knowledge by how delectable this breakfast was. He had even made the bacon extra crispy, just the way Sans liked it. The first bite had awoken his hunger so tremendously that he wound up scarfing everything down in record time.

By the second plate Sans had already started to slow down. By the third his brother set in front of him he was starting to feel downright stuffed. The magically infused food seeped into his own reserves, giving him a much needed boost of energy. Papyrus’ cooking tended to do that especially once he got better and better at his craft. That was partly why the restaurant he worked at on the surface had become so popular for both monsters and humans. Nothing like expertly prepared monster food to put a pep in your step for the rest of the day.

“Honestly Sans,” Papyrus stated between bites of his own meal. “Why would you let me put glitter in pancake batter when I first started cooking? _Glitter?_ ”

Sans snorted out a laugh, his eye lights brightening at his brother’s past antics as he sipped on his second mug of coffee. “you were experimenting paps. it was… endearing.”

“Endearing? Glitter has absolutely no nutritional value.”

“i’m aware of that pap.”

The taller of the two scoffed, polishing off the last of his plate before gathering the remaining dishes and placing them in the sink to soak. Sans sighed and settled back down in his chair, letting his eyes fall shut and the tingling warmth of restored magic to fill his bones. He finally felt at peace. The threat of resets was still hanging over his head sure but… he had Papyrus now. He could feel the way his brother’s soul resonated with his own, even from across the kitchen, radiating compassion, pride, longing… and above all else, love. His own soul beat faster, his magic humming with an anticipation he wasn’t even aware of until now.

The sounds of Papyrus washing the dishes had stopped and Sans snapped his sockets open. Papyrus was staring at him with a piercing look, a hunger that could not be sated with actual food. He was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, the only thing he would ever desire. Sans shuddered at the intensity not only his brother’s eyes conveyed, but his soul as well. He had to be closer.

Sans scraped his chair away from the table and met him halfway, dragging Papyrus down to capture his mouth. He shivered at the sensation of his brother’s tongue against his, sliding and sparking against his own. He tasted divine; cinnamon, sugar and something wholly _Papyrus_. In a rare moment of dominance he pushed the other’s back against the countertop, breaking their kiss to trail his tongue over any exposed bone his hands uncovered as they quickly tugged open the buttoned nightshirt. Down, down he went, lathing a path down Papyrus’ sternum and ribs, finally falling to his knees and hooking his hands into the hem of his pants.

“S-sans.”

Looking up, he saw Papyrus’ sockets filled with lust, his mandible open with steady pants. His hands were gripping the countertop so hard Sans thought he might somehow dent the wood. He grinned. In one smooth motion he yanked down his brother’s pants, releasing the throbbing erection that had tented the fabric. Sans’ mouth watered at the sight. He wanted- no, _needed_ to show him how much he desired him. How much he _loved_ him. Sans moved forward, grasping the length in one hand and drawing his tongue up the shaft. He lapped at the bead of precum bubbled at the tip, gripping his brother’s pelvis tighter at the reactive jerk and cry of pleasure. The pancakes earlier were fantastic but this was something else. Papyrus’ raw magic had an entirely different taste; musky but also slightly citrusy.

Sans swirled his tongue around the conjured magic, pleased at the sounds he was managing to drag from his brother’s mouth. His own magic was wildly coursing through his body, heating his bones to a near unbearable degree and making him want to tease at the swirling, unformed magic in his pelvic girdle. Not wanting to draw this out any longer he gripped both sides of his sibling’s pelvis and opened his mouth wide, swallowing Papyrus’ cock.  He moaned around the thick member, relishing the familiar weight resting on his tongue. He heard Papyrus gasp sharply at the sudden change, his hands flying from the countertop to lightly grasp at the smaller monster’s skull. His hips jolted forward and Sans followed the motion with practiced ease before starting his own pace. He bobbed his head along the length, constantly wrapping and curling his tongue around the pulsing member, frequently humming and moaning to further the sensation.

He could tell Papyrus was already close with how his gentle thrusts into his mouth became increasingly staggered and his grip tightened on his skull. Subdued sparks of pleasure filtered through their connection, growing stronger by the second. _cum for me paps._ With a final hard suck Papyrus came with a cry, coating the back of Sans’ conjured throat with his seed. Sans swallowed it eagerly, continuing to lick and clean the twitching, pulsing shaft until Papyrus finally had to pull away. Before Sans had a chance to even stand, Papyrus scooped him up and kissed him fervently, groaning at the taste of their combined flavors. He carried the smaller skeleton from the kitchen all the way to the couch, ravaging his mouth the entire journey, unwilling to cease his oral explorations.

Papyrus gently laid him down on the cushions, breaking their kiss to prod the sensitive cervical vertebrae of Sans’ neck with his dexterous tongue.  The smaller of the two gasped and arched into the touch, pulling his sibling closer and desperately grinding his pubis into the still hard shaft. Papyrus’ hands were everywhere; sliding up his femurs, ghosting over the crests of his pelvis, diving underneath his tank top to caress the heaving ribcage below. The larger monster quickly did away with the offending garment in his path, bending down to trail teeth and tongue along the exposed sternum. Sans mewled and moaned at the frantic contact, no doubt in his mind that Papyrus needed this just as much as he did.

“p-paps, please!” He felt like he was burning. Every single bone that his sibling touched quivered with unrestrained lust. He could feel Papyrus’ smile against his chest before he drew back and grasped at the hem of Sans’ shorts. In one fell swoop he tugged the clothing from his hips, revealing a soft blue mound, slick with arousal.

Papyrus froze. He stared at the softly glowing magic seated within his brother’s pelvis with an intensity that could have melted ice. His mouth opened slightly, the orange tinted tongue leaving the confines of his mandible while he dropped the shorts without a second glance. “pap-” His brother’s voice sounded like it was underwater as Papyrus gripped the spread femurs and dragged the beautiful, flowering entrance to his face. Everything was sensory overload. He pushed his tongue through the folds, groaning at the taste of him and the velvety softness he felt with his conjured muscle. Sans bucked against his mouth, crying out harshly when he rubbed at the extremely sensitive nub of magic located above his entrance.

“pa-papyrus! aaahnn! f-fuck, mmn. p-please!” Every sound and twitch he wrung from the other’s body sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his dick. He swirled his tongue around Sans’ clit and dipped inside his entrance, lapping at the sweet nectar he found there. Papyrus moved one hand to curl around the smaller monster’s pelvis, pressing down and circling his thumb around the engorged nub. He wanted nothing more than to make Sans cum, to hear him scream his name as he was pushed over his peak. Speeding up his ministrations, Papyrus plunged his conjured muscle deep inside the slick heat of his brother’s pussy and pressed down firmly on his clit. He could feel the walls of the heated ecto-flesh contracting and pulsing as the smaller skeleton drew closer to release. After just a few more ardent passes Sans’ body tensed up and he came with a wail, fluids gushing into Papyrus’ waiting mouth. He drank from him fully, gradually slowing his motions to guide the other through his climax.

Licking the remaining slick of his brother’s release from his teeth, Papyrus drew back far enough to take in the flushed, panting form below. Sans’ eyes fluttered open, the hazy, heart-shaped eyelights straining to focus on the taller one’s face.

“mmn, paps,” he whimpered in between labored breaths. “please, m-more. i need you.” Sans reached toward him, pulling the younger monster into a heated kiss. He moaned when Papyrus’ erect length rubbed against his sensitive lips. Fuck, he need to feel him inside so badly.

“God Sans,” Papyrus groaned against his mouth, rutting his cock through the wet folds. “You feel s-so good. So beautiful.” He stroked his length a few times and lined it up with his sibling’s entrance, teasing the hole with the head of his cock. At Sans’ desperate whine he relented and began to press inside. It took every last scrap of willpower to still his hips and go slowly forward, unwilling to even entertain the notion of snapping their pelvises together and possibly hurting Sans. The heat however, was _exquisite_. Every inch he slipped further into those tight, hot, and pulsing walls was like electric ecstasy burning through his bones. The sounds Sans was making were heavenly as well, breathless moans and whimpers of his name slipping past parted canines.

Finally he was hilted fully within his smaller lover, shuddering as Sans clenched around his member. He opened his eyes, not quite knowing when he had closed them, and resolved to commit how his brother looked at this exact moment to memory. Technically this would be the first time they had ever had sex in this timeline. Papyrus wanted to remember the exact shade of blue Sans’ face was currently flushed, the way his hands gripped at the couch cushions, his dilated eyelights staring back at him with arousal and love. He looked down at where they were joined, marveling at the translucent blue ecto-flesh of his brother’s canal stretching over his cock, making an almost purpleish color.

“pap,” Sans whimpered between gasps. “p-please move. f-fuck me.” He leaned forward, cutting off Sans’ babbling with a kiss, gripping the crests of his pelvis and pumping slowly and shallowly. He swallowed the moans and gasps of pleasure, plundering the other’s mouth while keeping the pace easy and steady.

“S-so good, Sans,” Papyrus moaned. “You feel incredible~”

Twisting his phalanges into Papyrus’ nightshirt Sans moaned and ground his hips against the other. Every slide of ecto-flesh against his was exquisite but he needed more. He needed Papyrus to pin him down and fuck him so hard he forgot the last few terrible days; needed to know that this was real, that he wasn’t alone anymore. “pp~aaap,” he moaned, arching his spine off the couch. “please!”

Papyrus knew what he wanted. He stopped for just long enough to spread Sans’ femurs wide so his cock could sink as deeply as possible within the grasping entrance. Hands shifting to get a better grip on his legs was the only warning he received before the thrusts turned borderline brutal.

Sans screamed in pleasure, his spine arching even more sharply at the frantic change of pace. His own hands scrambled to find purchase against the cushions, the arm of the couch, his brother’s arms but he couldn’t manage to grasp anything to ground him against the onslaught. It was perfect. Every pump into his aching, pulsing magic had him seeing stars. His toes curled involuntarily while tears of ecstasy streamed from his clamped sockets. Sans never wanted this to end. The building euphoria burned through him like wildfire, setting each and every one of his bones alight with humming magic.

“aaaahhn, f-fuck pp-papyruss!”

A particularly hard thrust dragged another wail from his mouth, sliding perfectly against his front wall. “i-i’m haah- c-cumming!”

Papyrus somehow sped up, pumping faster inside him, his own grunts and groans of pleasure signaling his end. With a final choked cry of his brother’s name Sans came hard, gushing blue fluid around his driving length. The smaller monster’s body locked, his eyelights blowing out while Papyurs fucked him through his orgasm, milking himself on the convulsing walls. He slammed home on last time, crying out as he reached his own peak, sending spurt after spurt of warm magic flooding the other’s channel.

The two stilled, quivering and catching their breaths while the pleasant afterglow settled around them. Papyrus leaned forward, drawing his bondmate into a lazy, sloppy kiss. The smaller monster slipped his hands around his broad shoulders, hugging him close as the last of his convulsions eased.

“that went a hell of a lot better than our _actual_ first time,” Sans murmured between pants of breath. He heard Papyrus chuckle openly and groaned as the taller of the two nuzzled against his neck. “after that i hope you weren’t planning on leaving the house today because i don’t plan on letting you.”

Papyrus drew back far enough to smile down at his bondmate, running his hands slowly up and down his spread femurs. “Don’t worry Sans. I already texted Undyne earlier and told her we were both taking the day off for brotherly bonding.”

Looking down at where they were still joined intimately Sans could help the shit-eating grin that pulled at his mandible. “‘brotherly bonding’ huh?” The other blinked at him in confusion before following his gaze, immediately balking at the implication.

“T-that’s not quite what I meant but…”

Sans laughed at the mortified expression on his brother’s face. Sometimes he was just too cute. His soul swelled when the other wound up laughing along with him before he was pulled into another kiss.

“y’know paps,” Sans started, his grin growing to Cheshire Cat levels. “we never got a chance to christen this house.” At the cocked eyeridge he received Sans continued on, his smile somehow managing to grow ever larger.

“let’s see. we have the kitchen, the laundry room, the hallway, my room, your room, the stairs, oh and of course the shower.” Each item he ticked off on his phalanges brought an even darker flush of orange to his bondmate’s face along with a pulse of arousal. He gasped and arched suddenly as Papyrus’ thumb ghosted across his engorged clit, very aware of the mostly hard cock still inside him.

“Well then,” Papyrus said, his sockets burning with renewed lust. “Shall we get started?”

Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kept giving me conniption fits the entire time because I wanted them fucking to be at least semi believable after all of the shit they've been through. Comfort sex is a thing right? Fuck yeah it is. I have some head cannons about their actual first time cause that isn't weird at all but needless to say it was probably awkward as fuck. Most first times are.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr! https://allidoissinfam.tumblr.com/


End file.
